Surgical implantation of material in human female breasts has become fairly common, both for medical reconstructive and for cosmetic purposes. A key factor in such surgery is the proper selection of the size of the prosthetic implant. Currently, patients and physicians typically make their choices based on anatomic factors or using crude and unwieldy devices, such as tape measures, balloons filled with water, or home-based options (e.g., filling bags with rice).